coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3196 (6th March 1991)
Plot Unaware that Curly is leaving, Vera plans to put a bed in the front room for him to sleep in whenever Joss visits. Angie tells Curly she won't cook or clean for him. Steph thinks Des is turning into a joke with his boat obsession. Steve asks for more than £5 a week pocket money. Alec can't find Phil to discuss the club. Liz finds a box under Andy's bed containing over £80. She worries that it's stolen but Jim is sure there'll be an innocent explanation and makes her put it back. Curly tells Vera he's moving out. She is upset by the news. Raquel doesn't like the sound of him living with Angie, especially when his description of her sounds a lot like Kimberley. The Rovers staff realise that the Gilroys are up to something. Jack puts Liz up to questioning Bet on the subject. Bet assures her they're not selling up and gets Alec to tell all the staff the same. Betty and Jack tell Liz that he's lying; he smiled as he told them. Steph tells Des that she's booking a skiing holiday for one; he's got his boat. Jim tries to cross-examine Andy but gets nowhere. Liz stops him mentioning the box. Curly moves into No.7. Jack tries to talk Curly round but gives up when he sees Angie in her glad rags, getting the impression that Curly plans to juggle two women. Raquel is disappointed when she meets Angie as she's more attractive than Curly let on. Phil returns and tells Alec he can't let him risk everything on the club so he's going it alone but will get his artistes from Alec. Alec feels dumped. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Jim's Bike Shop *Bettabuy - Shop floor and staff canteen Notes *First appearance of Steve McDonald since 8th October 1990. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Steve McDonald requests more pocket money, his mother makes a discovery under his brother's bed. Steph goes holiday hunting. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,460,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy: "Look at this place, a backstreet pub catering for folk wi' backstreet mentalities. Where's the excitement, where's the glamour?" Bet Gilroy: "Well I do me best." Alec Gilroy: "Oh you do, yes, but the customers? Their idea of getting dressed up is if they're wearing matching socks." Category:1991 episodes